Oretachi Wa
by AkariRein
Summary: Bagaimana ya jika mereka berdua liburan? Tidak ada yang mengganggu, hanya mereka?. (maaf Ritter gak bagus buat summary)


ORETACHI WA

Disclaimer :  
Danboru Senki Wars atau LBX Wars (ダンボル戦機) dimiliki oleh LEVEL – 5  
Tapi cerita ini asli milik Ritter.

Warning :  
Typo(maybe), alur gaje, gonta – ganti POV, dapat merusak mata, menyebabkan kanker, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?), membuat buta, OOC, OOT, random, straight pair, bahasa yang tidak baku, bahasa gaul, author dan karakter akan disisipkan di beberapa adegan, dll.

Genre :  
Romance(?), Humor(?)

Starring :  
Wars' Characters, Takayashi Aora.

Rated :  
T (Teenager)

Maaf jika judul cerita dan ceritanya tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Enjoy~

Summary :

Bagaimana ya jika mereka berdua liburan? Tidak ada yang mengganggu, hanya mereka?. (maaf Ritter gak bagus buat summary)

I'M PROUDLY PRESENTS MY OWN STORY

ORETACHI WA

Hari tenang bagi semua orang. Bisa kita lihat mereka yang sedang bersantai santai di kamar mereka. Biasanya, di hari-hari seperti ini, mereka dipenuhi oleh jadwal waktu perang ataupun sekolah yang sangat padat, tetapi kepala sekolah mereka, Josephine Daimon, sedang dalam good mood sehingga berbaik hati untuk memberikan mereka libur. Tetapi tidak untuk mereka berdua. Dua orang penting ini sedang mengerjakan tugas – tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

Tok. Tok.

Terdengar suara pintu dari luar ruangan mereka.

"Permisi, aku Cuma mau nganterin dokumen ini ke Haruki Izumo." kata seorang siswa

"Ha? Aku kira kita sudah selesai tentang ini...?!" jawab Yuno kepada siswa yang bernama Arata itu.

"Oh, ayolah... Nn. Mito yang menyuruhku, kalo tidak aku akan dihukum olehnya..." katanya sambil menaruh dokumen itu diatas meja, kemudian pergi dan keluar dari kamar.

"Nee, Haruki, kenapa tugas kita lebih banyak dari yang lainnya? " kata Yuno sambil mengerjakan dokumen yang diberikan oleh Arata tadi.

"Ya, itukan karena kita pengurus kelas, jadi tugas kita lebih banyak dari yang lain." jawab Haruki sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Ya, mereka tidak akan pernah istirahat, karena tugas – tugas yang diberikan Nn. Mito kepada mereka.

"Ya, aku tau tentang hal itu, tapi 'kan ini sama sekali tidak adil, yang lain pada istirahat dan bersantai – santai sedangkan kita, disini mengerjakan tugas yang bertumpuk"

Haruki hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang sangat tajam dan berkata, "Terus, kenapa kamu mau mengajukan diri sebagai wakil ketua kelas jika sudah tau kalau tugasnya akan seperti ini?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Awalnya kan aku gak tau kalo tugasnya akan seberat ini" balas Yuno.

"Kalo gitu gak usah ngeluh dan langsung kerjain aja, masih banyak nih yang harus dikerjain."

"Iya, iya, aku juga tau tentang hal itu!" setelah Yuno mengatakan tentang hal itu, merekapun kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka.

~Beberapa jam kemudian~

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga ni tugas, " kata Yuno yang telah menyelesaikan tugas – tugasnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai dengan tugasku. Ayo, sekarang ke tugas terakhir" tiba-tiba saja Haruki mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Yuno,

"Apa? Tugas yang lain? aku kira kita sudah selesai?"

"Bukankah tadi kita disuruh oleh Nn. Mito untuk pergi ke ruangannya jika tugas kita sudah selesai?"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa, ayo cepat nanti Nn. Mito bisa marah kalau kita gak cepet kesana", kata Yuno sambil menarik – narik tangan Haruki. Haruki hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat. 'Perasaan tadi ni anak gak se-antusias ini deh'

"Ya udah, cepet kita kesana." lanjut Haruki.

"Eh, Haruki ngomong – ngomong apa yang tugas yang akan diberikan Nn. Mito ke kita?" tanya Yuno kepada Haruki yang sedang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku juga gak tau, tadi Cuma dikasih tau disuruh keruangannya aja."

"Oh, gitu, ya udahlah nanti juga tau sendiri kan?"

"O, iya Yuno, ruangannya Nn. Mito pindah..."

"Oh, baiklah, jadilah pemandu jalan" kata Yuno sambil mendorong Haruki kedepan. Haruki pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menjadi pemandunya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

"Belok kiri dilorong selanjutnya, ruangan Nn. Mito seharusnya ada di paling ujung lorong" merekapun mulai berjalan mengikuti arahan dari Haruki dan sampailah mereka diruangan Nn. Mito yang baru.

Tanpa basa – basi lagi mereka mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam ruangan. "Silakan masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam yang diyakini adalah Nn. Mito.

"Apakah Ibu memanggil kami?" tanya Haruki kepada Nn. Mito

"Oh, Haruki dan Yuno, ya Ibu memanggil kalian, masuklah"

Mereka berdua pun masuk dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Keheningan mulai melanda mereka.

"Ibu memanggil kalian karena suatu alasan" kata Nn. Mito, "Ibu memanggil kalian karena kalian akan liburan" lanjutnya.

"Liburan? Untuk apa kami liburan?" tanya Yuno. "Kalian akan liburan karena sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kami berikan kepada kalian dengan sangat baik" terang Nn. Mito.

"Tapi, kami sama seperti yang lain, yang lain juga mengerjakan tugas, sama seperti kami" jawab Haruki. "Maksud Ibu, kalian itu sudah mengerjakan tugas lebih dari yang lain, seperti mengerjakan dokumen yang Ibu berikan, mengikuti rapat, mengatur siswa, dll. Jadi, sebagai rasa terima kasih, ibu memberikan waktu untuk kalian liburan sepanjang 4 hari disebuah villa di dekat laut, kalian mau menerimanya atau tidak?" jelas dan tanya Nn. Mito

"Apakah kepala sekolah mengijinkannya?" tanya Haruki, yang akhirnya mendapat sebuah tatapan dari Yuno yang seolah – olah mengatakan : jadi-lu-kagak-mau-dapet-liburan-hah?

"Tentu saja kepala sekolah mengijinkannya, kami sudah berbicara langsung dengannya" lanjut Nn. Mito

"Mmm, baiklah kami akan ikut. Selain kami siapa lagi yang akan ikut?" tanya Yuno yang sempat membuat tertarik Haruki. "Hanya kalian berdua saja yang ikut, tidak ada yang lain" jawab Nn. Mito dengan wajah datarnya

"APAAAA?! HANYA KAMI BERDUA?!" teriak Yuno dan Haruki secara bersamaan. "Tenang saja, makanan dan hal – hal yang diperlukan untuk liburan besok sudah disiapkan semua" lanjut Nn. Mito

"B-b- bukan itu masalahnya tapi-" "Sudah, kalian sekarang keluar dan segera bersiap – siap, mobil yang akan menjemput kalian akan datang besok pagi pukul 08.15, jadi bersiaplah dan beristirahatlah untuk besok" kata Nn. Mito yang memotong kata – kata Haruki sambil mengusir mereka.

_Haruki POV_

Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah ini hanya bercandaan atau kebetulan. Aku dan Yuno hanya berdua akan pergi liburan disebuah villa didekat laut? Bukannya aku menolak sih, tapi... Oh ayolah dia seorang perempuan dan aku laki – laki, apakah mereka tidak berpikir tentang hal ini? Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Yuno dan pada akhirnya aku yang disalahkan?

Ah, hapus semua pikiran negatifmu Haruki, ini hanya sebuah liburan bukan?, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan ini tidak terlalu lama, hanya 4 hari. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus bersiap – siap dan istirahat untuk besok.

Aku langsung pergi kekamar dan mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa besok dan langsung pergi tidur.

_End of Haruki POV_

Matahari pagi mulai menyingsing, memaksa semuanya untuk bangun dipagi hari. "Huuaaammmm, semalam sangat nyaman waktu tidur" gumam seseorang. Seorang gadis sudah terbangun dan mulai mempersiapkan kebutuhannya. Mulai dari mandi, sarapan, dll. Setelah mandi gadis itu segera memakai pakaiannya, pakaian yang dipakainya hari ini lebih santai dari biasanya. Dia memakai atasan berwarna biru yang sedikit longgar dan mengenakan celana jeans selutut, tak lupa ia juga mengikat rambutnya menjadi _bun twintail_ (Author juga gak tau itu jenis rambut apa). Setelah selesai semua itu, dia langsung memeriksa jam dinding yang berada dikamarnya.

07.57 a.m

Itulah yang tertera di jam. "Wah, aku harus segera pergi, aku bisa-bisa terlambat nanti." Ujarnya seraya memakai sepatu dan membawa pergi tasnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hei Yuno, kamu mau kemana?" merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis itu menengok kebelakang dan mendapati temannya. "Oh, hai Cathrine!"

"Kamu mau kemana? Kayak mau liburan aja bawa tas segala?" kata seorang anak yang bernama Cathrine itu.

"Ya, aku mau liburan, jaa~ aku pergi dulu, nanti aku bisa telat" ujar Yuno seraya lari meninggalkan Cathrine yang masih cengo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yuno sudah sampai didepan asrama, Yuno melihat kekanan dan kekiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Merasa yang dicari tidak ada, Yuno hanya bisa menunggu. "Hei, Yuno!" Yuno pun segera menengok ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya, "Oh, Haruki" balas Yuno.

"Apa kamu udah nunggu lama?" ujar Haruki. "Belum kok, aku barusan dateng". Keheningan pun mulai melanda mereka. Haruki sekarang memakai pakaian yang lebih santai juga. Dia memakai baju polo warna biru dengan satu kancing yang terbuka dan menggunakan celana jeans panjang (Weh cie cie~, kayak pasangan aja pake baju sama #Author digorok ma Haruki)

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuno, kau terlihat cantik"

BLUSSSHHHH. Wajah Yuno memerah ketika mendengar hal itu terucap dari mulut Haruki.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KATA – KATA ITU?" teriak Yuno masih dengan muka yang memerah.

"Oh, jadi lu kagak mau dibilang cantik hah?" balas Haruki dengan wajah datarnya.

"B-b-bukan kayak gitu! Tapi, ngedenger langsung dari mulut lo itu rasanya mustahil banget!"

"Oh, jadi mentang-mentang gue ketua kelas jadi dikira sama lo orang gua kagak punya hati gitu?"

"B-b-bukan itu masalahnya! Memang sih banyak yang bilang kalo elo itu orangnya dingin dan gak punya hati t-tap–"

"Tu, kan betul apa kata gue!"

"Woi, jangan nyela orang dulu, gue masih belum selesai ngomong"

"Ya udah lanjutin aja"

"Tapi, menurut ku, kamu tu orangnya baik malah, gak kayak orang lain yang bilang kalo lo tu dingin"

"Terus, apa masalahmu sampe bilang kalo ngedenger kata-kata itu langsung dari mulutku mustahil banget?"

"Ya, karena sepengetahuan ku, kamu belum pernah ngatain kata itu ke cewek lain"

"Ya, itu karena aku memang belum pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya"

"Ha?! Jadi, gue yang pertama ngedenger kata itu langsung keluar dari mulut lo?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Yap, berakhirlah perang antara Haruki dan Yuno, oh ya satu lagi, keheningan melanda mereka berdua sampai~,

"Mmm, terima kasih" ucap Yuno yang hampir mirip sebuah bisikan, yang dibalas dengan~

"Apa kamu bilang Yun?"

"Aku bilang TERIMA KASIH!" kata Yuno, yang dibalas lagi dengan~

"Terima kasih?! Untuk apa?"

"Elo ni bisa gak bikin orang gak naik darah sih, Har! Gue bilang makasih untuk yang elo katain tadi." Kata (baca: teriak) Yuno.

"O-oh, sama – sama juga." Balas Haruki dengan datar. Keheningan melanda mereka lagi.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kok mobilnya belum dateng ya?" ujar Yuno memecah keheningan. "Gak tau juga sih, padahal sekarang udah jam 08.15." balas Haruki datar .

"Apakah kalian Izumo Haruki dan Kashima Yuno?" ucap seseorang.

"Benar, dan anda adalah?" balas Haruki

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Takayashi Aora, kalian bisa memanggilku Aora. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Aku yang akan mengantar kalian ke villa, sekarang mari kita pergi" ajak gadis itu atau yang bisa kita panggil Aora.

"Mmm,... Baiklah" ucap keduanya bersamaan (ehem ehem~ #Author jones).

Saat perjalanan, Haruki dan Yuno duduk berdampingan dikursi belakang, sedangkan Aora, ya kalian tau kan kalo orang nyetir itu pasti duduk didepan. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terus melihat keluar jendela, memandang pemandangan alam yang sangat indah.

_Haruki POV_

Pemandangan yang kulihat saat ini sangatlah indah. Aku baru tau bahwa di pulau Kamui ada tempat seperti ini. Bahkan, aku yakin hanya aku dan Yuno yang baru melihat tempat ini diantara siswa yang lain.

Aku masih tenggelam dalam lamunanku hingga aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di pundakku. Aku menoleh dan... BLUUSSHH.

Kepala Yuno sekarang berada diatas pundakku (cie cie~ untung aja Aora kagak ngeliat #Author baik hati). Apa yang dilakukannya hingga jadi seperti ini? Aku memberanikan diri melihat wajahnya dan ternyata dia tertidur. Mungkin saat ia tertidur sedang dalam posisi menopang dagu yang menyebabkan tangannya tidak kuat dan akhirnya berakhir di pundakku. Ya, kemungkinan besar itu yang terjadi. Wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku. Aku hampir bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya dileherku.

Aku berusaha memindahkan kepalanya tapi dia tetap bersih keras untuk tetap menaruh kepalanya dipundakku (Ritter: ya udah kalo gitu gak usah dipindah kepalanya, Har. Elo kan juga suka sama dia. Haruki : gue aslinya gak mau mindahin kepalanya tapi ini malu` in banget kalo Aora ngeliat. Ritter: udah gue bilang kalo gue itu baik jadi tenang aja toh). Yak, sesuai kata Ritter kalo dia itu baik, jadi aku gak jadi susah – susah mindahin kepala Yuno dari pundakku.

Aku tetap membiarkan kepalanya dipundakku untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya aku juga tertidur dan membiarkan kepalaku berada diatas kepalanya.

_End of Haruki POV_

Matahari sudah mulai berada di atas takhtanya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 a.m. yang menandakan mereka seharusnya sudah sampai di villa. Aora mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata – rata. Ia menghentikan mobil itu saat sudah sampai tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Lantas, gadis itu segera turun dari tempatnya dan mulai membuka kursi penumpang yang berada dibelakang.

"Tuan dan Nona Izumo, kita sudah sampai di villa yang kalian tuju" ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman jahilnya. (Haruki: katanya lo baik sebagai Ritter liatin kata-kata barusan, lo jahat thor. Yuno: apaan kata-kata barusan thor! Marga gua masih Kashima lo tau gak).

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi tertidur terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka. Dan mendapati bahwa posisi mereka sangatlah memalukan untuk dilihat orang lain kecuali mereka. "Maafkan aku, karena telah membangunkan kalian yang sedang tertidur" ujar Aora. "T-tidak ma-masalah, Aora" jawab keduanya tergagap. (Haruki: Tu, kan lo jahat banget, thor). Mereka berdua pun segera keluar dan mengambil tas mereka.

"Mmm, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Aora, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" ujar Yuno. "Sama – sama juga Nn. Kashima. Setelah ini aku akan kembali lagi" jawab Aora dengan datar. Aora segera membantu menaruh ransel yang dibawa kedalam villa, dan kembali keluar untuk berpamitan kepada keduanya. "Nn. Kashima, saya undur diri setelah mengantarkan kalian" ucap Aora kepada Yuno.

"Terima kasih banyak Aora, kau telah banyak membantu kami. Bagaimana jika kau istirahat dulu disini bersama kami?" balas Yuno.

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawaranmu Nn. Kashima. Aku harus segera pergi." Aora pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_Yuno POV_

"Berhati – hatilah dijalan, Aora", yah Aora pergi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Oh, benar aku harus segera masuk dan membereskan barang – barangku.

"Hei, Haruki. Kau sekarang ada dimana?" aku berteriak memanggil namanya dan bertanya dia ada dimana? Benarkah? Bukankah itu sudah jelas Yuno? Dia pasti ada didalam villa, kau saja yang malas mencarinya.

"Aku ada diruang tengah, kau sendiri?" wah, Haruki ternyata menjawab pertanyaan yang kutanyakan tadi, aku sedikit terkejut. "Aku sedang ingin merapikan barang bawaan ku" jawabku dan mulai membawa barang – barangku kekamar yang akan aku dan Haruki tempati. Aku membawa barangku masuk dan...

KYAAAAAAA...

aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat. Sebuah kamar yang luas dan normal, tidak ada masalah dengan kamar itu. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size yang terletak ditengah ruangan. Sontak aku terkejut dengan pikiran yang tak menentu. "Apakah Nn. Mito tidak tau bahwa aku akan tidur bersama seorang laki-laki. Dan aku mengharapkan tempat tidur yang terpisah!" aku berteriak sangat kencang yang membuat Haruki segera berlari ke arahku. "Hei, Yuno kenapa kau berteriak?" Haruki memanggilku dan segera berdiri di sampingku.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak?" Haruki mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri?" balasku.

"Melihat apa?"

"Itu!"

"Bisakah kau yang menjelaskannya kepadaku? Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskannya" Jawab Haruki dengan sabarnya.

"Tempat tidur berukuran king size. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur. Tidak ada yang lain. seharusnya kau tau maksudku bukan?" terangku kepada Haruki

"Kalau maksudmu perbedaan, ya aku mengerti akan hal itu, karena aku juga mempertanyakan hal itu dari tadi. Tapi, tenanglah aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh kepadamu. Kau harus percaya padaku" ujar Haruki dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu."

_End of Yuno POV_

***_skip time pukul 12.07 p.m.*_**

Matahari kini terlihat sedang menduduki takhtanya. Terlihat dua sejoli sedang berbincang – bincang. Bisa dilihat bahwa mereka sedang bersih – bersih. Tentu sajalah dibersihkan, villa itu kemungkinan besar sudah lama tidak dipakai. Lama bukan berarti tidak terpakai.

"Ah,... Akhirnya selesai juga bersih – bersihnya" ucap Yuno seraya duduk diatas sofa. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di ruang tengah sedang beristirahat. "Hei, yang akan membuat makan siang siapa?" tanya Yuno kepada Haruki.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Lagipula itu tugas seorang perempuan bukan?" balas Haruki dengan datar.

"Jangan pernah sebut itu hanya sebagai tugas seorang perempuan!"

"Ya, baiklah aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai tugas seorang perempuan lagi"

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang memasak Haruki?"

"Aku? Memasak? Tidak ah, tidak mau" (kasian... ditolak mentah – mentah)

"Kenapa? Atau jangan – jangan kau tidak bisa memasak Haruki" goda Yuno.

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja aku bisa memasak" bantah Haruki

"Kalau begitu siang ini kau yang memasak sedangkan nanti malam aku yang memasak bagaimana?" tawar gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Mmm, baiklah"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah memasak dan aku akan berganti baju" ucap Yuno seraya mendorong badan Haruki kearah dapur (ciee ciee~, ingetlo kalau Ritter masih menulis).

_Haruki POV_

"Baiklah – baiklah" ujarku seraya masuk kedalam dapur dan segera mengambil celemek yang diletakkan diatas meja. Dasar Yuno, sifatnya terkadang menjengkelkan, tapi tetap saja dia gadis paling imut yang pernah kutemui.

Kulit putih nan mulusnya, rambut coklatnya yang indah dan iris emeraldnya yang terang bagaikan permata, suaranya nan lembut dan bibir mungil nan ranumnya itu.

Tunggu,... apa yang kubicarakan? Coret semua. Coret.

"Hei, Haruki jangan berdiam diri saja dan segeralah memasak" ujarnya kepadaku lagi. Dengan harapan ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan menghentikan omelannya akupun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Makanan apa yang sekarang ingin kau makan Yuno?" tanyaku padanya, karena sekarang aku tidak punya ide untuk memasak sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau sup?" balasnya seraya duduk didekatku. Posisiku? Sekarang berdiri diantara tempat kompor dan meja bir yang terletak didepan Yuno.

"Yah, terserah kau saja." Aku mulai memasak sesuai yang diperintahkan Yuno. Memotong daging, mengupas kulit wortel, mengupas kulit kentang memotongnya menjadi potongan dadu. Memasukkannya kedalam panci besar dan menunggu hingga kaldunya matang, d.l.l.

Beberapa menit terlewati saat aku mulai memasak sup itu. Aku selalu merasakan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan ku sejak tadi. Yah, seharusnya kalian tau siapa yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Aku mulai penasaran terhadapnya.

Yak, seharusnya sup buatanku selesai sekarang. Aku memeriksa sup itu dan mencicipinya. Pas,... Itulah yang aku rasakan setelah mencicipi masakan buatanku sendiri. Aku mematikan kompor yang menyala. "Yuno, bisakah kau membantuku?" ujarku berharap dia mau membantu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Haruki?" balasnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekat. "Apakah kau bisa membantuku untuk menyiapkan makan siang?" kataku seraya menunjuk kedua mangkok yang didalamnya sudah terisi sup yang hangat.

_End of Haruki POV_

Terlihat dua orang kini yang sedang menikmati momen makan siangnya. "Haruki, aku penasaran. Kenapa sup buatanmu sangat enak?" ujar Yuno memecahkan keheningan. "Tidak tau" jawabnya datar.

"Ne, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah makan nanti Haruki?" tanya Yuno sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk berkeliling dan melihat pantai" balasnya datar.

"Pantai?"

"Ya, pantai. Tidakkah kau ingat Nn. Mito bilang bahwa ini villa didekat laut? Berarti dibelakang villa ini seharusnya terdapat pantai" terangnya datar.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu nanti?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah, terserah kau sendiri mau ikut atau tidak" balasnya datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ikut"

_***skip time saat di pantai pukul 16.45 p.m.***_

Pemandangan pantai yang indah menghias halaman belakang villa tersebut. Terlihat (lagi) dua orang yang sedang berjalan atau lebih tepatnya bermain didekat pantai itu. Matahari akan segera tenggelam.

_Haruki POV_

"Yuno, apakah kau ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari bukit itu?" ujarku seraya berlari kecil menuju arahnya. "Melihat matahari terbenam dari atas bukit bersamamu?" jawabnya.

Ya iyalah bersamaku Yuno, kau ingin bersama siapa lagi? "Ya, kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa?" balasku lagi.

"Hanya berdua?" balasnya. Kau ini bagaimana sih Yuno?

"Memang kau ingin bersama siapa lagi?" ujarku datar.

"Mmm,... Baiklah" apa susahnya sih tinggal bilang iya dari tadi tanpa perlu bertanya hal yang aneh – aneh? (Ritter: ada yang kesel nih. Haruki: maksud mu? Ritter: yah, pake maksud segala. Haruki: udah ah minggir lo, bikin cerita sana, bosen gua berantem sama lu nggak ada ujungnya. Ritter: yah malah marah, penasaran ya, sama lanjutannya? Haruki: gua ambil golok nih sekarang, kalo lo gak lanjutin ceritanya)

Aku segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya menaiki bukit. Yah, bukit itu tidak terlalu jauh dari villa yang kami tinggali. Tapi, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tiba – tiba saja Yuno melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku dan segera berhenti berjalan. Apa ia marah? Aku lihat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menampakkan sebuah...

seringai?

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, Ha-ru-ki" ujarnya sambil berlari menjauhiku. Dasar kau. "Hei, kau licik, tunggu aku Yuno" kataku seraya berlari mengejarnya menaiki bukit. Tinggi bukit dari permukaan air kurang lebih tiga meter. Ya, kalau terjatuh dari atas sini tetap akan terasa sakit jika menimpa air. Semoga salah satu dari kami tidak ada yang terjatuh dari sini. (bayangkan sendiri adegan dimana Haruki dan Yuno kejar – kejaran ^_^)

"Kena kau" ujarku seraya memegang pundaknya dari belakang. "Iya – iya baiklah, kau menang. Haah~ capek sekali" balasnya seraya duduk di ujung bukit dan memandang kearah matahari. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama duduk disampingnya dan memandang langit.

Matahari terbenam saat itu sangat indah untuk disaksikan. "Nee, Yuno menurutmu pemandangan ini indah atau tidak?" ujarku untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Kalau yang kau maksud matahari terbenam maka, ya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah" balasnya seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. Kau tau Yuno, pemandangan ini tak seindah dirimu.

Aku juga mulai berdiri dari tempatku dan berkata "Ayo pulang" sebuah ajakan? "Emh" tapi dia tetap menjawabnya meskipun aku tak berniat mengatakannya. Maka aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan, tapi...

_***The Next Day (Hari ke-2)***_

Aku terbangun dikamar, segera melihat kesamping untuk memastikan dia masih tertidur. Yap, dia masih tertidur. Aku mulai berjalan keluar kamar dengan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Aku memutuskan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan kegiatan hari ini. Asal kalian tau aku sedikit heran dengan tata letak kamar mandinya. Biasanya kamar mandi di villa itu berada didalam kamar tidurnya. Tapi yang ini sangatlah berbeda dari villa yang lain. kamar mandinya terletak disamping ruang tengah antara dapur dan ruang tengah tersebut. Jadi, setelah kami mandi agar tidak terjadi seperti kejadian kemarin, kami memutuskan bagi yang mau mandi harap membawa baju gantinya dan berganti dikamar mandi.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin aku jadi sedikit kasihan dengan Yuno.

_-Flashback setelah pulang dari bukit-_

_Kami pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup (yang akan diceritakan diflashback selanjutnya), dan kaki Yuno yang terkilir maka aku menggendongnya bridalstyle. Setelah sampai di villa ia memintaku untuk menurunkannya disofa. Maka aku menaruhnya disofa dan segera pergi untuk mengambil kain basah yang akan dibalutkan disekitar kakinya._

_Setelah selesai melakukan semua yang diperlukan agar membuat Yuno nyaman aku segera pergi untuk mandi. Karena belum mengetahui tentang kamar mandi yang terpisah itu, aku masuk hanya dengan membawa handuk yang berakhir dengan kejadian yang memalukan, begitu juga Yuno. Ia kubawa kekamar mandi dengan menggendongnya, yang berakhir pada kejadian yang memalukan juga. (Sisanya kalau banyak yang penasaran silahkan tanya sendiri pada Ritter ya~ biar jelas #Author jahat *smirk evil*)_

_-End of flashback-_

Yah, setidaknya kejadian kemarin membawa hikmah agar tidak terulang kembali. Tapi, melihat mukanya memerah itu sangatlah lucu. Apalagi saat ia menggembungkan pipinya hanya karena aku menertawakannya pada saat keluar kamar mandi (Yang pada dasarnya aku menggendongnya juga karena kakinya masih terkilir). Tapi, pada saat aku menggendongnya kalian seharusnya tau bahwa ia juga hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Aku menggodanya dengan berkata '_Yuno, apakah kau tidak malu saat dibawa oleh seorang laki-laki hanya dengan berbalut handuk?' _ya, setelah aku mengatakannya mukanya jadi memerah dan ia berkata _'Kalau begitu turunkan aku' _yang kubalas dengan _'Kau yakin ingin diturunkan sekarang? Kalau yakin, aku akan menjatuhkanmu sekarang juga' _setelah aku berkata seperti itu ia menggembungkan pipinya yang imut sambil berkata _'Jangan turunkan aku'_. Waktu, berkhayal telah usai, aku harus segera mandi dan memasak sarapan pagi ini. 'Sepertinya aku akan membuat roti isi untuk makan pagi ini' batinku.

Wah, segarnya kalau sudah mandi. Sekarang waktunya membuat sarapan. Aku masih asik buat sarapan sampai. "HARUKI, BISAKAH KAU MENOLONGKU BANGUN?" teriakannya terlalu keras untuk orang yang sedang sakit. "Ya, kau tunggu saja disitu aku akan segera kesana" jawabku setengah berteriak. Maka aku mulai berjalan kearah kamar untuk menemui seorang gadis.

Kulihat kedalam kamar dan mencari – carinya. Ah, itu dia. Sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan setengah duduk diatas tempat tidur. "Ohayou~, Yuno. Bagaimana kaki mu? Apakah masih sakit?" sapaku kepadanya. "Kalau sudah tidak sakit pasti aku akan berjalan sendiri dan tidak meminta bantuanmu, Haruki" jawabnya sambil menggembukan kedua pipinya. Imut? Sangat.

"Jadi, kau ingin sarapan atau mandi terlebih dulu?" tawarku kepadanya yang sekarang berada di gendonganku. "Sepertinya, aku akan mandi terlebih dulu" jawabnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" yap... aku mengantarnya kekamar mandi dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku. Yaitu, membuat sarapan.

_End of Haruki POV_

_Yuno POV_

Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak jika aku ingin pergi. Seperti tadi pagi waktu aku ingin pergi kekamar mandi. Aku harus berteriak minta tolong sampai dia datang. Dan sekarang ketika aku ingin keluar dari kamar mandi ini juga harus berteriak.

"HARUKI, BISAKAH KAU MEMBANTUKU KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI SEKARANG?"

"Ya, kau tunggu saja sebentar. Aku sedang berjalan kesana" jawabnya. Ini sama sekali tidak enak. Tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Jika ingin pergi harus meminta bantuan dari Haruki. Bukannya aku menolak untuk digendongnya, tapi lama – lama aku merasa bahwa aku menyusahkan Haruki. Coba saja kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi. Pasti aku tidak akan menyusahkan Haruki.

_-Flashback-_

_(Sesuai kata Ritter bahwa kami pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup akan dijelaskan disini). Aku melihat Haruki berjalan kembali menuruni bukit. 'Sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang' gumamku dalam hati. Maka, aku pun juga mulai berjalan. Tapi,..._

_Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Aku tergelincir dan jatuh ke arah belakang. Dimana ujung bukit yang menghadap ke laut telah menungguku. "Haruki" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Tubuhku telah terjatuh kebelakang dan mulai tenggelam kedalam laut. Hal yang kuingat adalah Haruki memanggil namaku dan mencoba menyelamatkanku._

_Dia berenang berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku yang mulai tenggelam. Aku selamat, tapi dengan keadaan tidak dapat berjalan karena kaki yang terkilir karena tergelincir tadi. Mau tak mau ia pun menggendongku kembali ke villa dalam keadaan basah._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Yuno, apakah kau sudah membuka pintunya?" kata – kata barusan membuatku bangun dari lamunanku sendiri. "E-eh, sudah" jawabku. "Baiklah aku akan masuk." Suara derit pintu terbuka telah menungguku. Ia masuk kedalam dan membiarkanku diam dalam gendongannya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat kelelahan saat menggendongku. Tidak terlihat marah, tidak terlihat berat. Yang terlihat hanyalah rasa khawatir dan cemas yang sangat besar.

"Yuno, ada apa?" tanyanya saat menyadari bahwa aku daritadi memperhatikannya. "Eh, tidak ada apa – apa kok" kau ini kenapa? "Oh, baiklah".

"Etto, Haruki, bisakah kau menaruhku disofa ruang tengah saja?" kataku berusaha untuk memintanya menurunkanku segera. "Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan membawakan sarapanmu" katanya seraya meletakkanku disofa.

Kringgg... Kringgg...

Terdengar suara telpon ruang tengah yang ada diatas meja berbunyi. "Biar aku saja mengangkatnya" ujarku sambil mengangkat gagang telpon dan membiarkan Haruki menyiapkan sarapan.

"Halo, dengan Kashima Yuno yang berbicara. Siapa yang menelpon?" ucapku seramah mungkin.

"Oh, Yuno. Ini Muraku" jawabnya.

"Oh, Muraku ada perlu apa menelpon?" kukira siapa yag menelpon.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting sih. Hanya ingin mengetahui kabar kalian. Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Sebenarnya, untukku sama sekali tidak baik. Kaki kananku terkilir dan jika ingin pergi harus meminta bantuan dari Haruki. Dan jika kau tanya bagaimana keadaan Haruki, dia baik – baik saja. Hanya saja aku merasa menyusahkannya."

"Kau tau kan bahwa Haruki itu orangnya tidak suka mengeluh, bukan? Apalagi, jika itu bersangkutan dengan temannya? Jadi, tenang saja Yuno. Kau sedang tidak menyusahkannya."

"Mmm,... Baiklah. Jadi, ada kabar apa dari asrama? Apakah ada yang marah – marah ketika mengetahui kami pergi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi diasrama, kalau ditanya tentang marah – marah itu kan sudah pasti kerjaan Arata, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Eh, ngomong – ngomong Muraku, kamu tau cara ngobatin kaki yang terkilir gak?"

"Kaki terkilir? Seingatku, tidak ada obatnya, tapi sepertinya kalau kekilir jangan melawannya melainkan berhenti melakukan perawatan dengan cara dipijat ditempat yang sakit satu arah." (Muraku : Yah, keceplosan. Padahal masih pingin tetep biarin Haruki ma Yuno. Ritter : Iya sih lu ni! Muraku : Apaan coba? Yang buat cerita kan situ? Kok yang dimarahin gua?)

"Oh, terima kasih banyak Muraku"

"Ya, sama – sama"

Klek... suara telpon dimatikan. (Yuno : Semua orang juga orang tau kali!)

"Siapa yang menelpon?" ujar seseorang dibelakangku. "Muraku" jawabku pendek. Haruki mulai berjalan kearahku sambil membawa dua piring berisi roti.

_-Skip Time-_

Ku lihat jam didinding. Sekarang menunjukkan jam _11.30 p.m._ Aku masih tetap duduk ditempatku semula. Yang berbeda hanyalah Haruki menemaniku duduk sambil membaca majalah. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menonton televisi, tapi lebih sering menggonta – ganti channel yang ada.

"Bosaaannn~. Haruki, apa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat dimainkan?" tanyaku padanya yang sepertinya sedang membaca dengan serius. "Hm? Sesuatu yang dapat dimainkan? " jawabnya. "Iya, sesuatu yang dapat dimainkan."

"Etto, sepertinya tidak ada" jawabnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajahnya. "Kau tau kan bahwa aku mengenalmu dengan baik?" hei, itu tidak bohong. Aku dan Haruki teman masa kecil. Tapi berpisah ketika kami kelas 4.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" jawabnya kembali.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu" ah, iya aku ingat bagaimana caranya agar Haruki mau mengatakannya. Tapi, aku harus memastikan satu hal terlebih dulu. Apakah Haruki memang menyembunyikan sesuatu atau tidak. Karena, hal yang mau dilakukan itu adalah _sesuatu_ yang amat sangat memalukan, bahkan bagi teman masa kecil seperti ku.

"I, Iya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu" ah, kena kau Haruki. Kau terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Te heee~ waktunya membuatmu berbicara _*Evil smirk._ Waktunya membuatmu berbicara Ha-ru-ki.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melakukannya. Hal yang harusnya tak kulakukan sekarang, karena ia tak mau diganggu ketika sedang membaca sesuatu (Ritter : Gak ada yang tanya ni, Yun? Yuno : Kok malah salahin gue? Kan elo yang bikin ceritanya jadi harusnya elo taukan kalo naskah berikutnya bakal kayak gini? Haruki : Udah ah elo berdua nih. Berisik tau gak?! Kedengeran sampe tetangga sebelah! Ritter : Eh, dateng – dateng malah ngancurin suasana. Pergi gih lu, pasti penasaran banget tentang yang terjadi selanjutnya ya? Haruki : Yah~, malah diusir. Ritter : Ceritanya mau dilanjutin gak ini? Yuno : Lu orang sekarang malah yang berantem nih. Haruki : Ter, gua ambil golok sekarang juga nih kalo lo gak lanjutin cerita. Ritter : Perasaan elo nih penasaran banget sama kelanjutan ceritanya ya? Haruki : _*siap – siap ambil golok._Ritter : Iye – iye gue terusin)

Sepertinya melihat mereka berdua berantem sangatlah seru, seperti yang biasa ada didrama tv. (Ritter : Ya elah, malah diungkit lagi).

Yosh, gue udah sebel dengerin omelannya si Ritter sekarang waktunya ngelanjutin ceritanya. Plus sama kuping mau sakit kalo ngedenger. (Ritter : Lanjutin aja sih banyak cakap kau ini!) Iya – iya gue lanjutin. (Yuno : Cerewet! Ritter : Gua denger)


End file.
